


Inflection Point

by 3White_Mage3



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3White_Mage3/pseuds/3White_Mage3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's early on a Sunday morning and Brian and Dom's friendship is heading toward a crossroads. Tried to show the fundamental affection and mutual comfort of these two with each other in addition to the undeniable sexual chemistry. Sex comes and goes, but this type of love lasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inflection Point

**Author's Note:**

> It's not perfect by any means (not even close) but this is my first work and I had to put it in writing to break the logjam in my head. Just tried to not offend anyone or break any rules. Hope I succeeded.

Inflection Point

Dom began to swim his way upward towards consciousness. His first half-lucid thought was, “ow, ow, ow!” followed by a half-formed promise to himself to not go drinking again with Brian any time soon. His second thought took the form of realization that something heavy and warm was stretched out on top of him and that something – someone – had its head tucked into the crook of his neck.

His third thought was that someone was drooling down the side of said neck.

Now that lucidity was within his grasp, Dom realized that the someone was Brian. No one else smelled quite like Brian – a mix of salt-laced ocean air, slightly fruity-smelling shampoo, and somehow, sunshine – so it was hard to pretend otherwise, even if he were able to find the strength right now for pretending. 

The only real surprise to Dom was his relative lack of surprise since more and more he and Brian had started crashing in the same bed after their periodic bouts on the town. But Dom’s next thought was of the long, hard something pressing into his hip and of his own hardon pressing into Brian’s stomach. Now that part was new.

The final thought before Dom’s eyes snapped open with that epiphany was, “oh god, my hand’s on Brian’s ass”. Sure enough, his left arm was curled around Brian’s sleeping form with his hand splayed across his friend’s buttocks with his middle finger awkwardly positioned square over the cleft between those high, round cheeks.

Brian, probably sensing somewhere in his own stupor that Dom was coming awake – either that or Dom had announced out loud his puzzlement on account of his hand’s location – stirred slightly, stretched a bit, and wiped the mouth that had been drooling down his friend’s neck. “Feels like my theory is correct,” the blonde murmured in his ear. 

“Oh yeah, which theory is that?”

Brian slowly and carefully pulled his head back to look at Dom’s still half-lidded eyes before replying, “The one that states that a guy’s dick is the same as his build”. Seeing that Dom was obviously confused, the ex cop continued, “In your case, really thick”.

This caused a low rumbling snort from the big Italian. “So in your own case, medium-sized and thin? Is that how this ‘theory’ works?”

“Ha, fucker,” Brian replied, sliding off to Dom lie on his back. “Don’t forget that I’m taller than you. What do you think that implies?”

“Yeah, keep dreaming, son. All I know is that I’ve gotta piss like a madman”. At that, Dom slowly and carefully sat up and swung his feet to the floor before sitting on the edge of the bed for a moment with his heads in his hands. With a sigh mixing with a moan, the mechanic slowly got to his feet and padded off to the bathroom.

After a period of time, he returned to the bed and laid back down next to his blonde friend who said, “Took you long enough. Were you pissing or playing with it?”

Dom chuckled in his usual low rumble and answered, “You try pissing with a morning hardon.”

Brian laughed in reply as he readjusted his boxers and started off toward the bathroom to grapple with the same issue.

A few minutes later he returned, crawled into bed and promptly sprawled all over Dom’s chest with his leg in between his friend’s and his head back in the same spot as before. “I’m too hung over to get up yet.”

“Me too,” Dom replied, “don’t drool”. He made a feeble attempt to put some thought into to what this all might mean before deciding that type of deep thinking could wait for a clearer head. Then pulling the sheet over them both, he adjusted the blonde curls on his shoulder to a more comfortable spot and then hesitating only for a second resettled his left hand on that magnificent ass and drifted back to sleep.


End file.
